I did
by Ekaterin
Summary: Harm déprime... Sarah est partie et son retour lui vaut une sacrée surprise !


**

I did

**   
Trisha Yearwood  
  
  
_Did you ever want something so bad  
That you could taste it  
Did you ever want something  
You knew you couldn't have  
Well, I did  
Did you ever know what it feels like  
To get lost in a lover's kiss  
Did you ever want to go there  
Well, I did, I did  
  
I took my chances  
Laid my heart open wide  
I felt the rush, I lost my head  
I learned to laugh  
Oh, but then I learned to cry  
I did  
  
Did you ever lost your whole world  
And still have no regrets  
And did you ever tell yourself  
You'd do it all again  
Well, I did, I did  
  
I took my chances  
Laid my heart open wide  
I felt the rush, I lost my head  
I learned to laugh  
Oh, but then I learned to cry  
I did_  
  
_Did you ever want something so bad  
That you could taste it  
I did, I did_  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Harm ouvrit doucement un oeil. Il poussa un long soupir fatigué, se maudissant encore une fois de s'être réveillé sans raison au beau milieu de la nuit. Depuis de longs mois, le sommeil avait été le seul réconfort qu'il ait put trouver, lui apportant quelques heures de bienheureuse inconcience, gommant délicieusement ses soucis et lui offrant dans l'oubli la chance de pouvoir inlassablement recommencer sa vie. Et corriger ses erreurs.  
Mais, toujours, le sommeil finissait par le quitter et dans les quelques secondes où il reprenait conscience, les écorchures de sa vie se remettaient en place et avec elles lui revenait à l'esprit cette réalité inacceptable à laquelle il voulait tellement échapper.  
  
Allongé sur le dos et un bras passé sous la nuque, il tourna légèrement la tête et observa un moment la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses longues boucles brunes étalées sur l'oreiller et ses épaules se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Dans la semi-obscurité, parfois troublée par l'éclairage des feux d'une voiture, le regard d'Harm glissa lentement sur sa peau brune, suivant lentement le creu de sa colonne vertébrale qui s'évanouissait sous les draps, au niveau des reins.  
Il poussa un nouveau soupir et reporta son attention sur le plafond, laissant vagabonder ses pensées loin de cette chambre.  
  
Comme au ralenti, il la voyait entrer dans son bureau, les yeux pétillants et un sourire lumineux sur le visage. A ce moment, il avait ressenti avec une violence terrible à quel point elle lui avait manqué : il s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait serrée dans ses bras avec tout le self-control dont il avait été capable, retrouvant d'un seul coup sa chaleur, son parfum, le doux contact de ses cheveux contre sa joue et les caresses de ses mains sur ses épaules. Mais ils étaient au JAG, dans son bureau, et plus que tout, il y avait l'anneau doré à son doigt.  
Harm avait retenu son regard et réussi à empêcher ses yeux de se poser constament sur sa main mais sa respiration s'était coupée lorsqu'il s'était un peu écartée d'elle pour l'admirer encore. La jeune femme portait une large chemise soyeuse d'un beige tendre, ouverte sur un débardeur largement décolleté couleur caramel, au dessus d'un simple pantalon étroit de la même teinte. Un rang de perles blanches minuscules venait trancher sur sa peau hâlée. Mais Harm n'avait d'abord rien remarqué de tout cela : il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le ventre bombé qui déformait doucement le tissu.  
  
Mac... Sarah...  
  
Sarah était enceinte.   
  
Harm ferma brusquement les yeux, essayant vainement d'effacer cette vision de son esprit. Il revit la jeune femme, presque six mois auparavant, lorsque celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle quittait le JAG, définitivement cette fois. Elle était venue chez lui, un soir, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, et ils avaient parlé pendant des heures. Il avait gravé dans ses souvenirs cette image d'elle, assise sur son canapé, avec entre ses doigts son mug encore tout fumant du thé qu'il lui avait servi. Il se rappelait le moindre de ses mots et de ses intonations.   
Et la jalousie incroyable qu'il avait ressentie envers elle.   
Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi, des semaines durant, à ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qui avait déclenché ce besoin de se retrancher sur elle-même quelques temps, de passer en revue ses envies, ses désirs et ses besoins, et de chercher une solution à l'impression de malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps. Elle sentait que, ces dernières années, avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses et elle avait brusquement voulu en finir.  
Et puis tout doucement, simplement, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait quitter les Etats-Unis et partir rejoindre Mic à Sydney.  
  
Plus que tout, Harm se souvenait de son regard. Franc. Lumineux. Elle avait posé la question et avait fini par trouver la réponse : sa vie était avec Mic. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle semblait avoir fait la paix avec elle-même.  
  
Harm avait voulu argumenter, il avait bafouillé, rougit, murmuré. Il croyait, il pensait... Il s'était dit que, peut-être... Mais la jeune femme l'avait arrêté d'un sourire.   
  
Harm, avait-elle murmuré, nous avons passé six ans à jouer à ce jeu-là, je ne veux plus continuer. J'ai enfin réussi à prendre conscience que ce _vous et moi_ ne nous mènera nulle part. C'est pour vous que je m'en vais. Pour vous et pour moi. Je ne veux pas continuer à croire en une hypothétique relation qui n'aboutira jamais à rien. Je veux un mari, des enfants, une famille... Mic m'a promis tout ça et par amour pour vous j'y ai renoncé, croyant que vous me donneriez enfin ce que j'espérais depuis si longtemps. Mais le temps passe, Harm, et plus il passe plus je me rends compte que nous sommes probablement voués à n'êtres que des amis. Vous êtes mon ami, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu et je serai toujours là pour vous, mais j'ai besoin de vivre _ma_ vie, vous comprenez ?  
Il avait baissé la tête, vaguement acquiescé, sans croire encore réellement qu'il allait perdre la femme qu'il aimait, impuissant devant la douceur et le calme résolu de sa voix. D'un seul coup, Sarah l'avait renvoyé dans le doute insupportable qui lui avait empoisonné la vie pendant si longtemps. Lui qui avait enfin réussi à se persuader qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il la voulait dans sa vie, c'était elle qui le rejettait brutalement, en quelques phrases, dans un brouillard d'incertitude. Etait-elle, finalement, la femme qu'il lui fallait, celle avec qui il pourrait partager ses jours et ses nuits, trente ou quarante années durant ? Si elle-même n'avait plus l'air de le penser, que devait-il dire, lui ?  
  
Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait fait ses adieux au JAG, préparé son départ et prit banalement l'avion comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Sauf que cette fois le voyage était sans retour.  
  
Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient restés en contact, ils continuaient d'entretenir ce que, les premiers jours, furieux, désorienté et perdu, Harm avait considéré comme une cynique parodie d'amitié. Elle lui envoyait de longs mails, comme autant de preuves qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir sortir de sa vie pour le simple prétexte de l'éloignement. Et il lui répondait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre, parce que sa voix dans le tribunal avait laissé en lui un vide terrible, parce que sa démarche dans les couloirs du JAG n'était plus qu'un fantôme qu'il voulait faire perdurer le plus longtemps possible. Et puis surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de se persuader que l'un d'entre eux, au moins, était heureux.  
Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et de savoir que la décision qu'elle avait prise pour eux était la meilleure qui soit.  
  
Mais Harm n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre et le départ de Sarah lui avait laissé dans la bouche un goût insupportable d'amertume et de regret. Il avait passé de longs mois indécis, hésitant à prendre un billet d'avion et à aller la rejoindre à Sydney pour tenter une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis. Sa place était auprès de lui, à Washington, comme elle l'avait été durant toutes ces années. Et puis, un soir, en lisant le message qu'elle venait de lui envoyer, il s'était dit que finalement elle avait eu raison et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à revenir aux Etats-Unis. Il n'avait pas le droit de la plonger elle aussi une fois de plus dans l'incertitude qui leur avait fait tant de mal et qui le blessait encore. Avec l'annulation de son mariage, elle lui avait donné une chance incroyable qu'il n'avait pas su saisir : ce n'était pas à lui de la blâmer de chercher simplement à être heureuse, fût-ce avec un autre.  
  
Finalement, sans qu'il soit au courant de rien, la nouvelle était tombée. Sarah lui avait écrit une longue lettre, plus personnelle qu'un simple e-mail, pour lui annoncer qu'elle s'était mariée. Il savait que Mic lui avait pardonné et ouvert les bras, qu'ils s'était de nouveau fiancés et que le mariage ne saurait tarder, les préparatifs étaient déjà en cours. Mais il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pas si tôt.   
Pas sans lui.  
  
Sarah lui avait longuement expliqué qu'elle et Mic n'avaient pas voulu se retrouver dans l'ambiance de leur premier mariage raté. Sur un coup de tête, ils avaient réuni quelques amis, un peu de la famille de Mic, et ils s'étaient mariés, simplement et sans fioritures. Et dans chaque ligne, Harm pouvait lire le regret de la jeune femme que ses amis du JAg n'aient pas pu être présent, qu'ils n'en aient pas même été prévenus, mais qu'elle était heureuse. Elle l'avait voulu, elle l'avait fait, et c'était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.  
  
Harm connaissait cette lettre par coeur. Il avait gravé le moindre mot dans sa mémoire, comme un arrêt de mort qui résonne longuement dans la mémoire de l'accusé.  
Car il se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas su donner à la femme qu'il aimait ce qu'elle voulait, il lui avait demandé trop de temps et il l'avait perdue. Définitivement.  
  
Il revit encore le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait vue entrer dans son bureau. Elle était heureuse, c'était évident. Un moment il s'était dit qu'elle était heureuse de rentrer, qu'elle regrettait le JAG, mais quelques instants avec elle l'avaient détrompé. Elle était heureuse d'être revenue, de revoir ses amis et ce décor qui l'avait accompagnée si longtemps mais il n'y avait aucun regret dans ces yeux-là. A peine un peu de nostalgie.  
  
C'était cela qui l'avait blessé. De la voir si pétillante, si heureuse. Si... enceinte.  
  
Une fois encore, ses yeux se posèrent sur le souvenir qu'il gardait de ce ventre rond. La jeune femme était superbe, épanouie et pulpeuse comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Et tout ce bonheur qu'elle affichait lui avait crevé les yeux comme autant de longues aiguilles chauffées à blanc.  
Il avait espéré pouvoir lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais non. Sarah n'avait jamais été si belle et il lui en voulait pour ça.  
  
Il aurait voulu... Tellement... Etre celui qui l'avait rendue si belle. L'unique responsable de son bonheur. Le père de ce bébé qu'elle portait.  
  
Mais Sarah avait choisi de faire sa vie avec un autre, et tôt ou tard il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux qu'une très belle amitié.  
  
Harm poussa un nouveau soupir et tenta de ravaler l'angoisse qui montait dans sa gorge et faisait subitement briller ses yeux. Il allait devoir renoncer et cela lui paraissait soudain la plus terrible épreuve qu'il puisse subir. C'était presque pire que lorsqu'il avait dû renoncer à voler et se tourner vers le droit. Il avait une fois de plus la sensation que tous les repères de sa vie disparaissaient sans laisser de traces et le laissaient désorienté et seul. La seule personne sur qui il avait sut pouvoir toujour compter le quittait pour aller vivre à l'autre bout du globe et sa vie lui semblait soudain n'avoir plus aucun intérêt ni aucune saveur.  
A quoi bon... Sarah ne serait plus avec lui pour la partager avec lui : elle était heureuse avec un autre.  
  
Il allait devoir vivre avec ça.  
  


  
FIN.  
* * * * * * * * * *  


  


  
**Je l'ai fait**  
Trisha Yearwood  
_(traduction libre)_  
  
  
_Avez-vous jamais désiré quelque chose si fort  
Que vous pouviez le sentir  
Avez-vous jamais désiré quelque chose  
Que vous ne pouviez pas avoir  
Moi, je l'ai fait  
Avez-vous jamais su quel effet cela faisait  
De se perdre dans le baiser d'un amant  
Avez-vous jamais voulu connaître ça  
Moi, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait  
  
J'ai eu mes chances  
Laissé mon coeur grand ouvert  
J'ai senti cet élan, j'ai perdu la tête  
J'ai appris à rire  
Oh, mais ensuite j'ai appris à pleurer  
Je l'ai fait  
  
Avez-vous jamais perdu tout votre monde  
Et n'avoir toujours aucun regret  
Et ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit  
Que vous le feriez encore  
Moi, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait  
  
J'ai eu mes chances  
Laissé mon coeur grand ouvert  
J'ai senti cette élan, j'ai perdu la tête  
J'ai appris à rire  
Oh, mais ensuite j'ai appris à pleurer  
Je l'ai fait  
  
Avez-vous jamais désiré quelque chose si fort  
Que vous pouviez le sentir  
Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait  
_


End file.
